Ginger and Clarissa go to Hogwarts Castle
by Pink-Squirrel
Summary: Two foreign exchange students from Wisconsin and their WILD year at Hogwarts.... Need I say more... LUCKY 13 is up.. yup thats right Chapter 13 is up! Come, take a 'FRICKIN' peek!
1. Chapter 1: Foreign Exchange Students

**Note to Reader:**

Welcome to the first chapter of Ginger and Clarissa go to Hogwarts Castle!

I have to say first that I did not personally write this story, the credit goes to Ginger Pieper. She is the great mind behind this fanfiction, and too lazy to sit and type this great story up. So I did...

We do not own any of JK Rowling Characters. (Almost) all the other characters are in fact real people (Ginger and Clarissa)

If you really have any question, please feel free to send me a message.

* * *

It was the first day at Hogwarts and there were two new foreign exchange students, all the way from Wisconsin, US. Clarissa Pamonicutt and Ginger Pieper looked around the big and drafty castle for some sort of sign to point out the Great Hall. 

"How are we supposed to know which frickin door goes where?" Clarissa asked Ginger. They looked around.

"Hey! there's someone! Ask her!" Ginger yelled to Clarissa, pushing her forward.

"I don't wanna, she's brown, I'm scared!" Clarissa said, hiding behind Ginger.

"Just go!" Ginger said.

"Fine, let me finish my cookie which," Clarissa told her. Ginger looked at Clarissa. Sure enough , she was eating an ice cream desert. A minute later she wiped her hand off and approached the girl. Ginger followed.

"Hey I'm Clarissa, and this is my pal, Ginger. We're foreign exchange students… from Wisconsin. So can I ask you a question?"

The girl looked at her, then at Ginger, then back to Clarissa. " Hi! I'm Lavender Brown! Welcome to Hogwarts! What's your question?" the girl said.

"Yeah, ah, where's the Great frickin Hall?" Clarissa asked.

"The Great Hall is the two giant doors behind you two," Lavender said, pointing at the two large arches with great wooden doors.

"Okay, thanks," Ginger said. Lavender walked inside the Great Hall.

"That girl sounded like the people who take order at Mc Donald's" Clarissa said.

"Now that you mentioned Mc Donald's, look at the doorways," Ginger said.

Clarissa looked at them. "Holy Crap! They look like the Mc Donald's arch!" she said.

"They do! We better hurry up and get our super wands out, we need to sorted into our houses!" Ginger suggested. They left their luggage at the door and entered the Great Hall.

First year students were standing circled around the back of the room. "Where do we go?" Clarissa asked Ginger.

"Fuck if I know, go ask that Lavender girl," Ginger said. They looked around the Great Hall.

"Oh My God!" they both said at the same time.

"What is it?" Clarissa asked.

"No you tell me why you said it first, then I'll tell you," Ginger said.

"Fine, It's Ryan Sheckler…"

"Really?" Ginger asked hopefully.

"No you moron! I see a sexy guy!" Clarissa said, with a huge smile.

"Where?" Ginger asked her.

"There!" Clarissa was pointing to a tall red headed kid sitting next to a black haired boy with glasses and a girl with frizzy hair.

"Oh My God!" Ginger said.

"What?" Clarissa asked eagerly.

"Do you see that dark haired kid next to him? I think he's super sexy!" Ginger said. They both laughed.

"Ladies!" A deep women's voice said. They looked up and saw an older women with a witch's hast on. "Are you two the foreign exchange students?" she asked them.

"Yeppers! I'm Clarissa and that's Ginger," Clarissa said.

"Wonderful, when it comes time to sort you two into houses, I'll introduce you to the school," she pointed to each of the four tables and explained each house.

"Okay, we got it," Ginger said. The lady walked away.

"You know what we have to do, right?" Ginger asked Clarissa.

"Get into the same house as the two hotties?" Clarissa asked.

"Yes, it's Gryffindor. When you get up there, hope you get that house." Ginger said.

"Okay, God! I'm so frickin excited!" Clarissa said, waving her wand all over.

"Careful, you're going to take someone's eye out!" Ginger told her.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts everyone!" An old man said standing at the front of the Great Hall. Everyone grew quiet. The old man's speech went on for about 10 more minutes. "lastly, I would like to introduce you all to our two, new foreign exchange students. Ladies, please come up here." Ginger and Clarissa slowly walked forwards.

"Everyone's staring at us!" Clarissa whispered.

"Shhhh!" Ginger told her. They walked up to the man. He placed a hand on each of their shoulders and began to talk again.

"On my left is Clarissa Pamonicutt and on my right is Ginger Pieper. They're joining us for a year all the way from Wisconsin. I'm sure they are both very nervous so I can expect you to treat them with the most respect." He stopped and cleared his throat. "Now, Professor Mcgonall, would you please begin the sorting." The women in the witch hat came walking up.

"Ladies, please step back." Clarissa and Ginger dropped back into the crowd of first years.

Everyone sat quietly, watching the old hat sing a song about the history of Hogwarts.

"Do you think we'll fit in here?" Ginger asked Clarissa.

"Of course we will! We're foreigners, we interest them. God he's so hot!" she told Ginger. The hat went quiet.

"When I call your name, come forward and sit on the stool to be sorted into your house. First, since you two aren't really first years, we'll have Clarissa Pamonicutt!" Clarissa froze and turned white.

"Why do I have to go first?" she asked Ginger. Everyone was watching them.

"Just go! I'm right after you! Hurry up, people are staring!" Ginger said. She pushed Clarissa forward.

When she took a step forward, she looked back at Ginger. One step looked so far away. She looked around the room, all eyes were upon her. She took a deep breath and sat down on the stool. The hat was placed on her head.

"Mhm…" said the hat, "Same house as the hottie? Aha! GRYFFENDOR!" the hat screamed. Clarissa was slightly embarrassed that the hat had said 'the hottie' out loud but she smiled and walked to her table. She sat down next to the a girl with extremely frizzy hair. She watched Ginger.

"Ginger Pieper!" Professor Mcgonagall screamed. Ginger walked up to the stool and started to hope she was in the same house as Clarissa and the hottie.

"The hottie again? And Clarissa? Fine… GRYFFENDOR!" the hat screamed. Ginger got up quickly and went to sit down next to Clarissa.

* * *

**Please Leave Comments! **

I will love you forever

ashes


	2. Chapter 2: EXTREME!

**Note to Reader:**

2nd Chapter Woah!

We do not own any of JK Rowling Characters. (Almost) all the other characters are in fact real people (Ginger, Clarissa and Alyssa)

* * *

"This is extreme!" Clarissa said. 

"Heck yes!" Ginger said.

"Excuse me," said a voice aside of Clarissa. They looked, it was the girl with frizzy hair.

"Yes?" Ginger asked.

"Is your name Alyssa?" Clarissa asked suddenly. Ginger started to laugh, Clarissa joined in. The girl cleared her throat.

"Sorry about my friend, continue," Ginger told her.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger…"

Clarissa cut her off, "Did you say Ginger?" she asked. The two guys behind Hermione laughed.

"Granger, I want to personally welcome you two to Hogwarts," Hermione said, extending her hand out to Ginger and Clarissa. They shook it.

"Nice to meet you Hermione, I'm Ginger and my dysfunctional friend is Clarissa," Ginger said. The two boys behind Hermione came forward. The tall red headed one held his hand out towards Ginger.

"Hi! I'm Ron Weasely," he said, shaking Ginger's hand, then Clarissa's. The dark haired kid extended his hand.

"Hello, I'm Harry…Harry Potter." They shook his hand.

"Feel free to ask me any questions," Hermione told them.

"Uh, Okay." Clarissa said, answering her but staring at Ron. The sorting hat concluded and the feast began.

"So, if you two aren't first years, what year are you?" Harry asked.

"Well, since your school is seven years, its like our middle school and high school combined. We're juniors so we're sixth years," Ginger answered. Clarissa nodded, shoving food down her mouth.

"So this must be a pretty big change?" Harry asked Ginger.

"I guess, it's going to be fun though."

"EXTREME!" Clarissa said. Harry and Ron laughed.

"Wait a minute, why did you ask me if my name was Alyssa?" Hermione asked. Ginger started to laugh again.

"One of our friends at home, named Alyssa, has frizzy hair like you," Clarissa told her. Harry, Ron, and Ginger quit laughing when Hermione's face got really red. "No offense or anything, you just remind me of her." Clarissa said.

"Yes, of course, none taken," Hermione said.

"Dude, where's our stuff?" Clarissa asked after a moment's silence.

"Oh, they take it up to your dormitory," Hermione said.

"Well where the frick is that?" Clarissa asked again.

"I'll show you, you two are in the same one as me." Hermione told them.

After the feast Ginger and Clarissa followed Ron, Hermione and Harry to the Gryffendor room. They came to a stop in front of a picture with a large old lady on it.

"So… where's the frickin door?" Clarissa asked them. Hermione looked at her.

"You say 'frick' an awful lot," she told her. Before Clarissa could say anything back the picture spoke.

"Password?" the lady asked.

"Weaselsticks," Ron said. The picture flew to the side and exposed an opening in the wall.

"I have to climb into a hole?" Ginger asked.

"Why don't you people have frickin doors?" Clarissa asked too.

"Again, the word frickin," Hermione said, becoming annoyed with Clarissa.

"It's fun, just crawl through!" Ron told them. He went through. Harry was about to go when Clarissa jumped behind him. Hermione made a sound of disgust and she followed Clarissa.

"After you," Harry said to Ginger. She crawled through followed by Harry.

"This place is so frickin red!" Clarissa yelled, referring to the common room.

"Is 'frickin' an American thing or are you just doing that to annoy me?" Hermione asked Clarissa rudely.

"It's an American thing I guess, I say it like, all the frickin time," Ginger said, sticking up for her buddy. A red headed girl walked up to them.

"Her hair is even red!" Clarissa said. The girl looked at her.

"Clarissa, Ginger, this is my sister Ginny," Ron said.

"Nice to meet you," Ginny said. They smiled at her. " Well, I just came to ask Harry when he was going to have quidditch tryouts. After all, he is the captain," Ginny said, giggling. Ginger already disliked this girl.

"I don't know yet Ginny. I'll make sure I tell you first!" Harry said.

"You better!" she said, she walked away.

"What's quidditch?" Clarissa asked.

"It's a game, too complicated for first years like you," Hermione said.

"Not really, I played quidditch my first year," Harry said.

"Fine, I'm going to the library!" Hermione said and she stormed away.

"So quidditch, it's a game played on brooms. There's a seeker, that's me. A keeper, three chasers and two beaters," Harry explained the game to them while Ron watched a piece of Harry's hair stand up.

"Sounds fun!" Clarissa said when he was finished. "Can I tryout?" she asked.

"You don't' have a broom…" Ron said.

"Well I can order one, right?" she asked again.

"Yes, but you don't know how to fly," Harry said.

"That's why you two are going to teach us!" Clarissa said.

"Whoa, wait, us?" Ginger asked.

"Yeah, we're trying out," Clarissa told her.

"Okay, I'll hold off tryouts until you two learn to fly, so you better be good," Harry said.

"Don't worry, we will," Clarissa said.

"Now that Hermione's gone, how are we going to find our rooms?" Ginger asked.

"You do know you don't get separate rooms? All sixth year girls share," Ron said.

"Well that sucks," Ginger said.

"Hey! I know you two!" A girl screamed, running up to them.

"Hi! Lavender," Ginger said.

"She's sixth year," Ron added

"I am! And we're going to have so much fun this year!" Lavender squealed.

"We'll see you girls later," Harry said, disappearing with Ron

* * *

**Please Comment! **

If you really have any question, feel free to send me a message.**  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Sounds like a Party!

**Note to Reader:**

Chapter 3... YES! **  
**

We do not own any of JK Rowling Characters. (Almost) all the other characters are in fact real people (Ginger, Clarissa and Alyssa)

* * *

"So Lavender," Clarissa started, " What's the deal with that Ron kid? I mean, is he single?" She asked. Lavender had a huge smile on her face.

"Well, he is, but he isn't," she told her.

"How does that work?" Ginger asked.

"Well, Hermione really, really likes him and she's extremely protective. The funny thing is he's clueless about it and she's to scared to ask him out!" Lavender laughed. Clarissa got an evil grin on her face, she looked at Ron. "Why do you like him?" Lavender asked.

"Yes…so if I asked him out, what do you think she'd say?" Clarissa asked.

"I don't know, you barely know him, why rush into asking? I know she won't ask him," Lavender told her.

"She's right, the hottest could be hiding somewhere," Ginger said.

"Fine, I'll wait… Lavender, show us where our room is," Clarissa said.

"Sure! Follow me!" she led then up a staircase and down a hall.

"Here it is!" Lavender said, swinging open a door with a large number 6 on it. They looked at the room, there were nine beds in it. Two pushed up against each of the walls without a door and three in the middle.

"How… cozy…" Ginger said. Clarissa searched the room for her luggage.

"Hey! I found my stuff! Ginger! Your bed is right frickin next to mine! How cool is that?" Clarissa said. They had two beds against the wall directly across from the door.

"Wow! Ginger, your bed is next to mine!" Lavender said excitedly.

"I wonder who's is near mine?" Clarissa said.

"I am," a harsh voice said. They looked at the door, Hermione was standing in it.

"Sounds like a frickin party! You know, one with drugs, weed, hold on, I wanna show you guys something!" Clarissa started to search her bag. Ginger saw her to begin to pull out her wizard shaped bong and stopped her.

"Hey now, lets not pull that out just yet. You don't know if people here do that."

"Do what? What was that?" Hermione demanded.

"Nothing!" Ginger said. Hermione walked forward to see what it was. Clarissa shoved her bag under her bed.

"Hey Ginger, lets go sit in the frickin red room," Clarissa said. They walked out.

"What the heck is her problem?" Clarissa asked Ginger.

"I don't know, I think she doesn't like the word 'Frickin'. Personally, I see nothing wrong with it," Ginger said. They went to sit on two big chairs near the window. "So you like Ron, and Hermione supposedly likes him… why? He has red hair!"

"God, he's so frickin sexy! He looks like his sister a lot," Clarissa said.

"I hate her," Ginger stated.

"Because she likes Harry or because she has red hair?"

"Both…," Ginger said quietly. They sat quietly.

"What a bunch of retarded blonds," Clarissa told Ginger, pointing to a group of girls laughing at some magazine.

"What time is it?" Ginger asked.

"There's a clock right there!" Clarissa said, pointing above the fireplace.

"I can't see that far away," Ginger told her.

"God… It's 9 frickin 30!" Clarissa said. Lavender walked up to them.

"Why are you two sitting all alone? Everyone is curious about you!" She told them.

"I guess we're just tired from our long journey… and the time zone change," Ginger said.

"But isn't Wisconsin behind us? So you'd be more energetic?" she asked.

"No! You're right… we just always slept all day and stayed up all night, and we've been up all day and night… we're tired," Clarissa lied.

"And bored," Ginger added.

"Fine, I'll leave you two alone," She walked away.

"She's already annoying me," Ginger said.

"Me too dude," Clarissa said. They stared out the window for while.

After about 20 minutes of silence, Ron's sister, Ginny, ran up to them.

"You guys might want to head to bed, classes start at 9 and breakfast is at 7:30!" she told them.

"Classes start at 9!" Clarissa asked in disbelief.

"Isn't that horrible?" Ginny said.

"Heck no! our school started at 7:25! Breakfast is even later than that!" Ginger said.

"Well, you two may be happy, but I can assure you soon, you'll be complaining with the rest of us," Ginny said, "Goodnight!" She walked up the stairs.

Besides them, there were only 6 others in the room. Harry and Ron were whispering about something, Hermione was reading aside of them, and three guys were reading a magazine entitled 'Quidditch'.

"These have to be some of the most boring people ever," Ginger said.

"I know, we've been her for almost a day and no one has really talked to us. How are we supposed to order our brooms anyways? I don't see any phones," Clarissa said.

"I don't know, you should ask Ron. It gives you an excuse to talk to him," Ginger told her.

"Good idea!" Clarissa turned towards Ron, "Hey! Ron! Come over here a second!" Clarissa yelled across the room, Hermione stopped reading and started to watch them.

"Yeah?" Ron asked Clarissa.

"Hey, you know how we said we wanted to try out for quidditch but we didn't have brooms? Well, since toy people don't have phones, how do I order on?" She asked.

"You send an owl," Ron said.

"We don't have an owl," Ginger told Clarissa.

"I do, and so does Harry. You can borrow one of ours, or one of the school's owls," He offered.

"Where are your owls?" Clarissa asked.

"In the owlery," Ron said sounding stupid.

"What the frick is that?" Clarissa asked.

* * *

**Please Comment! **

If you really have any question, feel free to send me a message.


	4. Chapter 4: The Metric System

**Note to Reader:**

WOO 4! **  
**

We do not own any of JK Rowling Characters. (Almost) all the other characters are in fact real people (Ginger, Clarissa and Alyssa)

* * *

Hermione frowned and walked over.

"I wish you'd really stop saying that word," she told Clarissa.

"And I really wish you'd stop harassing me for the way I talk," Clarissa snapped at her. Ginger was surprised Clarissa had said that.

"Well if you wouldn't talk so loud, I wouldn't have to mention it."

"Well, if you didn't have such huge ears and frizzy hair you wouldn't hear. Because your hair would cover you giant ears instead of stick like, three frickin feet out!" Clarissa yelled. Everyone was watching them.

"That just proves how dumb you are by saying feet, we use the metric!"

"And you're just making yourself look mean by harassing a foreigner. Putting someone else down to make yourself feel better," Clarissa stopped. It was quiet. "Wait a second, I know what this is all about," smiling at Hermione. Hermione had a scared look on her face.

Clarissa looked at Ron, then Hermione and spoke, " You're upset that I'm talking to him."

"Who?" Ron asked. Ginger rolled her eyes at how stupid Ron was.

"I am not," Hermione insisted.

"Hey, lets all go to bed!" Ginger said, standing up. She pushed Clarissa towards the staircase. And looked at Hermione. "If you don't want him to find out I suggest you two talk in our room," Ginger said to her. Hermione followed them to their room.

"Way to make Americans look bad," Ginger said to Clarissa.

"Well she asked for it by insulting the way I frickin talk!" Clarissa told Ginger as she pointed to Hermione.

"Well if you didn't say it every other sentence, I wouldn't comment," Hermione said to Clarissa.

"Admit it, you only lost your temper because I was talking to your precious Ron," Clarissa said.

"He's not my 'precious Ron' I just can't stand that word," Hermione told her.

"Fine, since you don't like Ron, I'm sorry I accused you of it , I'm going to bed… where's the bathroom?"

"Great, I don't like him and I'm sorry for insulting your American lingo. Its across the hall. Goodnight," Hermione went to her bed.

"And of course, I did nothing," Ginger said.

"Shut up you fag," Clarissa said to her. They went to bed.

Clarissa woke up to Ginger shaking her awake.

"Dude, wake up! It's 8:59!" she told Clarissa.

"What?" Clarissa asked.

"It's 8... Well, not its 9! Classes started, and we missed breakfast!" Ginger yelled. Clarissa hopped out of bed and they ran to the shower. They came out around 9:30 completely ready.

"I like that My Chemical Romance shirt. Is it new?" Ginger asked Clarissa.

"Thanks! Yes… it is. As always, Fall Out Boy, a classic," she said to Ginger.

"Dude, where's our wands?" Ginger asked.

"Dude, where are they?" Clarissa asked. They searched their bags for their wands and their books for their first class. "What do we have first?" Clarissa asked.

"Transfiguration," Ginger told her. 10 minutes later they found everything and ran to their first class.

"It's about time ladies," Professor Mcgonagall said.

"Sorry, I, um, the…" Clarissa stammered.

"It's those time zones," Ginger said quickly.

"And where are your uniforms? Coming in here with blue jeans and t-shirts," the instructor scolded.

"When did we get uniforms?" Clarissa asked, as her and ginger sat down.

"I do believe they were the black apparel you two had went shopping for."

"Oh! I thought those were pajamas," Clarissa laughed. Everyone but the instructor joined.

"Tomorrow, I had better see them."

"Of course," Ginger assured her. She continued to teach her lesson.

After the class had let out they had 15 minutes to get to the dungeon for Potions. "Hey! Wait up you two!" Harry yelled after they left the transfiguration room.

"What's up?" Ginger asked.

"Well, I thought I'd warn you two, Potions is Professor Snape's class," he said.

"Your point?" Clarissa asked.

"Well, he's not the friendliest of sorts. If you guys show up dressed like that you'll get detention for sure. And you'd better hurry up. You'll get detention if you're late."

"We're going to be late anyways! We have no clue where the dungeons are," Ginger said.

"Well, we have a pretty good idea, we've heard about castles enough, but we don't know how to get there," Clarissa added.

"I'll show you guys, so lets go back to the common room, I'm sure you have to change," he said. They headed back.

"Will you two hurry up?" Harry shouted up the stairs.

"Hold your frickin ponies!" Clarissa yelled back.

"We're going to be late!" he screamed.

"No one's making you wait!" Ginger told him.

"You two have been up there for 10 minutes! What are you doing?" He asked.

"Come up here and see for yourself!" Clarissa screamed.

"I can't go up there! I'm a guy!" he said.

"No one's around! They're all rushing to class, come here," Clarissa said again. Harry checked the room to make sure no one was around. He dashed up the stairs.

"Where are you guys?" He whispered as he walked down the hall.

"Door number 6!" Ginger screamed. Harry walked in the room and closed the door behind him. The room was filled with smoke.

"What are you two doing?" he asked in disbelief when he saw the wizard bong in Clarissa's hand. Clarissa laughed.

"What do you think?" she asked him.

"You both look high to me," he said. Ginger stood up and put her arm around him.

"I think we are," she said to him. She forced him to sit across from Clarissa and she sat back down.

"Come on! You know you wanna try it," Clarissa said.

"No, I want to head to Potions, it's the first day! And drugs aren't allowed here!" Harry said.

"Of course not! Come on, admit it. You wanna try," Ginger said.

"Yeah, we're already late, just one time," Clarissa said, offering him her bong.

"If I do it once, can we go?" he asked them. They nodded their heads. "Give me that," he said taking the bong, and a lighter. Harry sparked it and inhaled. His eyes watered and he had a large smile on his face.

"I think somebody likes it," Ginger said.

"I think so too," Clarissa agreed. They both stood up. "Fine Harry, we can go now," Clarissa said.

"Yeah, see? robes, books, wands," Ginger said. Harry stood up and gave Clarissa her bong.

"Very nice, Lets go," he said.

* * *

**Please Comment! **

If you really have any question, feel free to send me a message.


	5. Chapter 5: Albino Kid

**Note to Reader:**

OMG CHAPTER 5!**  
**

We do not own any of JK Rowling Characters. (Almost) all the other characters are in fact real people (Ginger, Clarissa and Alyssa)

* * *

They walked into potions 15 minutes late. Hermione shot them an evil glance. "Potter, nice to see you and your girlfriends made it to class," Snape said.

"Sorry sir, they had to change into their robes and I volunteered to show them the way here," Harry said.

"Detention, all threes of you. Saturday night," Snape said. They sat down in the row behind Lavender, Hermione and Ron. "On the board is the ingredients to the potion you'll be making today. Its on page number 67 in your book. Your group has half an hour," Snape set a timer in the front of the room. "Start," he said.

"Our group?" Ginger said. She and Clarissa looked around the room.

"Your group is the row you're in," Hermione said.

"So I'm with Clarissa and Harry?" Ginger asked, to clarify what Hermione meant.

"Yes," she said, turning around to work. Ron turned around.

"Where were you three?" he asked. Harry looked at Ginger and Clarissa.

"They lost their wands," he lied.

"Oh, good luck," Ron said as he turned around.

"Okay now what do we need?" Harry asked, looking at the board. He went to get the ingredients.

"Are these real eyeballs?" Ginger asked.

"Yes they are," Harry said. "Ow!" he screamed as a heavy piece of paper hit him in the side of the head. He looked back to see who threw it at him. Draco Malfoy and his two friends Crabbe and Goyle were laughing.

"Look at that frickin Albino Kid!" Clarissa said loud enough that everyone heard. The class laughed.

"What did you say?" Draco asked, trying to sound threatening.

"They said nothing," Harry said, hoping Snape wouldn't get involved.

"No, I said you're Albino," Clarissa said. Draco got up and walked over.

"You think I'm Albino?" He asked in a rude voice.

"I don't think, I know," Clarissa said. Draco looked at Ginger.

"And you, do you agree with your friend?"

"You are pretty damn white," Ginger stated. Draco looked hurt by the comments.

"Draco, they don't want…" Harry began but Draco cut him off.

"Not bad you two, not bad at all. No one has ever stood up to me straight to my face. You're alright by me," Draco extended his hand to them. "Draco Malfoy," he said smiling. Ginger and Clarissa shook it.

"I'm Clarissa and this is Ginger," Clarissa said.

"Potter, why can't you be more like the Americans?" Snape said loudly. Everyone looked up. Snape was standing behind Harry.

"Excuse me sir?" Harry asked confused.

"I asked, why can't be like your two new friends. They seem to be friendly."

"I'm not quite sure I know what you mean, sir," Harry said.

"Of course you don't , I suggest you associate with these two more then them," Snape said referring to Ron and Hermione. "They see to be a considerable amount smarter," he said and walked back to his desk. Class let out 45 minutes later.

At lunch Ginger and Clarissa sat with Harry, Hermione and Ron. "Way to go you two. You got Harry in trouble," Hermione said.

"So they got detention, its not like Harry wasn't going to get one sooner or later," Ron said defending them.

"Really, it isn't a big deal," Harry said.

"I don't believe you two! You haven't even know them for a day and you're siding with them! What was up with them befriending Malfoy?" Hermione said, getting louder.

"What's wrong with Malfoy?" Ginger asked.

"Everything!" Hermione yelled standing up.

"You need to chill the frick out," Clarissa told her. Hermione looked at Ron and Harry. They agreed with Clarissa.

"Fine, you two can talk to me when you come to your senses!" she stormed out of the great hall.

"She's frickin crazy," Clarissa said. They all laughed.

"So, we have no classes until 1. What should we do?" Ron asked them.

"I think you should take us to the owlery to get our brooms orders in," Clarissa said.

"Oh yeah! You two still have to teach us to fly," Ginger reminded them.

"I know, I haven't forgotten. After lunch Ron and I will take you up there," Harry promised.

"Super," said Ginger.

"What's the deal with the houses? Why do we live and eat separate?" Clarissa asked.

"Just tradition," Ron said.

"Well that and competition," Harry said.

"Competition for what?" Ginger asked. Ron and Harry took turns explaining the quidditch cup and the point system.

"Sounds kinda fun," Clarissa said.

"And the winner at the end of the year gets their colors around the great hall," Ron added.

"What time is it?" Ginger asked.

"11:35," Harry said.

"What should we do?" Ron asked.

"Well after we get the owls out I have an idea, but it's going to be hard to do," Harry said.

"Well what is it?" Clarissa asked.

"You know what we did before Potions? That," Harry hinted. Ron was confused.

"I thought you didn't like to do that?" Clarissa asked.

"I never said that I just didn't want to be late for Potions," Harry said.

"I'm confused, what are we talking about?" Ron asked.

"You sexy ass," Clarissa said.

"Oh, Okay…WHAT?" Ron asked.

"She said, your sexy ass," Harry said. Two girls walking by heard that and gave Ron and Harry an odd look.

"Lets go send those owls," Ginger said. They walked to the owlery.

* * *

**Please Comment! **

If you really have any question, feel free to send me a message.


	6. Chapter 6: Drugs

**Note to Reader:**

Finally Chapter 6, sorry for the wait. **  
**

We do not own any of JK Rowling Characters. (Almost) all the other characters are in fact real people (Ginger, Clarissa and Alyssa)

* * *

"It smells like…" Clarissa sniffed the air, "Like ass," she concluded.

"That's because owls live up here and their shit is all over the floor," Ginger said. They walked in front of a bright white owl.

"This is my owl, Hedwig," Harry said.

"Very nice," Ginger said. They wrote the order out and gave it to Hedwig. She flew away.

"Now, about that thing…" Harry said.

"Lets go back to the common room," Clarissa said.

On their way back Draco Malfoy stopped them.

"What do you want?" Ron asked rudely.

"Your sister Weasly, I'm not here to talk to you. Ladies, a word in private please?" Draco asked politely. Ginger and Clarissa looked at each other.

"You two hold tight, we'll be right back," Ginger said. They walked to the other end of the hall with Draco.

"I need to ask you favor," He said.

"It depends on what it is," Clarissa said.

"Do you have any drugs?" Draco asked them quietly. Ginger and Clarissa laughed.

"No seriously, I smelled it on one of you two in Potions. Its either you or Potter," Draco said.

"Why do you want drugs?" Ginger asked.

"So you do have some I could buy!" Draco said with a smile.

"I never said that," Ginger said.

"Why do you want them?" Clarissa wanted to know.

"Why do you think I'm so mean? Withdrawl! I take it out on Potter because his name reminds me of what I can't have," Draco said.

"Really?" Ginger asked.

"No! I just want some. Please I'll pay you now!" Draco pleaded.

"Okay, tonight at 10 be outside the Gryffindor common room," Clarissa said.

"Thank you," Draco pleaded. He nodded and walked off. Harry and Ron walked up.

"What did he want?" Ron asked.

"Drugs," Clarissa said. Ron laughed.

"Why would he ask you two?" Ginger, Clarissa and Harry looked at Ron. "You guys do…" Ron started to scream but Harry covered his mouth.

"Ron, be quiet! Do you want to get us in trouble?" Harry asked.

"Sorry! No, I don't. But you guys could be expelled!" Ron told him. Harry looked at Ginger and Clarissa.

"I'll take my chances." They walked to the common room.

"So are we going to do it?" Harry asked them.

"Yes, hold on. Gingers going to see who's in the room," Clarissa said. A minute later Ginger came down the stairs.

"Its empty," she said.

"Wait, Hermione is right there and so are three other girls, how are we going to get up there without being noticed?" Ron asked. Hermione was watching them. Clarissa looked at Ginger.

"Remember that time in 4t hour?" Clarissa asked. Ginger smiled.

"Fine, I'll go distracted her," Ginger said, she walked up to Hermione.

"Hey Hermione! What's up?" Ginger asked.

"Hello, I'm just reading ahead in Potions."

"I have a question, why don't you like us? We never did anything to you," Ginger asked her. She looked at the stairs, they went up already.

"Its not you that I don't like its…"

Ginger cut her off. "I gotta go! I'll see you around!" Ginger walked to her room.

Ginger walked in and closed the door. They were sitting in a circle. Ginger went to sit between Clarissa and Harry.

"We've got a first timer here!" Clarissa announced to empty room. Ron turned red. Before you knew it all four were laughing at nothing. "You know what's funny?" Clarissa asked them.

"What?" Ginger said.

"Hermione. Hermione and her frizzy hair. Her-mi-on-e," Clarissa laughed, "Her-mi-on-e! That sounds like Her Hiney!" They all laughed. Ron's long red hair fell in his face. Clarissa watched him shake his hair back. "Omigod! Can you say super model?" Clarissa asked him.

"What?" Ron asked.

"You're so frickin hot!" She jumped on top of him and started to make out with him.

"Whoa!" Ginger yelled.

"Who's tongue was that?" Harry asked. Ginger looked at Harry, he looked at her. They started to make out also.

A few minutes had passed when they heard the door open. They all looked up and saw Hermione standing there with her arms crossed.

"What do you thing you two are doing in here? it's the girl's dormitory!" She yelled.

"Oh come on Hermione, you're not going to tell are you?" Ron asked. Hermione walked towards them.

"What's this?" she asked picking up Clarissa's bong.

"Give me that, its my doll," Clarissa yelled, grabbing it out of Hermione's hands.

"Harry, please tell me you guys weren't doing what I think you were?" Hermione said. Harry looked down. "Ron?" Hermione looked at him. He avoided her gaze. "I can't believe you two!" she said, almost in tears. She ran out, slamming the door.

"Once again, she need to chill the frick out!" Clarissa stated. They were all laughing again. All of a sudden they became serious.

"Is Hermione going to tell?" Ginger asked.

"I don't know," Harry said.

"Lets not take any chances, get the fuck out!" Clarissa told them. She put her bong away. They successfully snuck Harry and Ron out.

In the common room, there were 6 people studying and about 5 just talking.

"Hermione isn't around! What time is the next class?" Ginger asked.

"In about half an hour," Harry said.

"Don't worry about her, she won't frickin tell, trust me," Clarissa said. The four of them exchanged looks, things suddenly became uncomfortable.

"So, about what happened in there," Ginger said to Harry.

"I mean, I didn't know what I was doing, I'm sorry," Harry looked disappointed. "Its fine," he said. Clarissa looked at Ron.

"Yeah, ah, I'm not sorry," she said.

"I'm not either," Ron said.

"Of course you aren't, you got to second base with the foreign girl. I like you, you're frickin hot," she said to him. Ron smiled.

"Well, this is getting to awkward to watch, I'm going… elsewhere," Ginger said.

"Me too," Harry said.

* * *

**Leave a comment ... Please!**


	7. Chapter 7: Frickin Jealous

**Note to Reader:**

Chapter 7 ... hope you like it

We do not own any of JK Rowling Characters. (Almost) all the other characters are in fact real people (Ginger, Clarissa and Alyssa)

* * *

"So you like me?" Ron asked. 

"I do since I same you last night," she said.

"This is odd. I barely even know you and you were just on top of me," he said.

"You don't like me?" Clarissa asked.

"I do, but I don't know you to well. Lets just be friends for the time being," he told her. She looked at him.

"You're frickin retarded," she said and she walked towards Harry and Ginger.

"What's wrong? You look upset?" Harry asked.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Ginger said.

"Your frickin friend," Clarissa told Harry.

"What did Ron do?" Ginger asked.

"He wants to be friends, just friends," Clarissa said, "he's retard," she added. Harry felt uncomfortable.

"I'm going to hear Ron's version of the story," he told Ginger. He walked away.

"So, are you okay?" Ginger asked.

"Of course! I don't do mushy stuff. He's probably gay anyways," Clarissa said.

"Well, lets head to class. We can be on time for once," Ginger said. They got up and walked to History of Magic.

During the whole class Clarissa felt Ron watching her.

"Dude, a frickin midget teaches this class," Clarissa whispered to Ginger.

"Okay, I want you all to pair up in groups of five. For the next week or so you'll be studying a chapter. After that, you will present what you know," the instructor said. Ginger assumed they'd work with Harry, Ron and Hermione but Clarissa grabbed her arm and dragged her to Malfoy's table.

"Looks like you three need two more," Clarissa said. She was well aware Harry and Ron were watching and completely stunned.

"Ladies, take a seat," Draco said. Clarissa smiled and sat next to Draco. "Why aren't you with Potter and Weasly?" he asked them.

"Lets just say we aren't speaking," Clarissa said.

"It hasn't even been a day, how'd he upset you so fast?" Draco asked. Clarissa knew Draco said 'he' not 'they' and wondered how he knew.

"What do you mean 'he'?" she asked.

"I could tell you liked him," Draco said, " I have to admit though, after this morning, I was sort of jealous," he smiled at her. Clarissa had a brilliant idea: She'd use Draco to make Ron jealous. Sure it was mean, but she had to do it. She leaned in towards Draco, well aware that Ron was still watching, and told him that she really liked him. Malfoy smiled, he knew Ron was watching too, and he put his arm around her. Ginger rolled her eyes. The professor came to their table.

"Chapter 3," he said and went to the next table.

After class Ginger walked out with Hermione because Clarissa had dumped her for Draco.

"So is Clarissa involed with Malfoy now?" Hermione asked.

"I guess so," Ginger said.

"She's moving quickly. Two boys in less than a day," Hermione said.

"Dude, lay off her. You're just frickin jealous that she likes Ron too and that she actually did something about it. And the work frickin doesn't bother you. You just use it as an excuse. A really lame one," Ginger told her. She walked away, leaving Hermione speechless.

Halfway down the stairs Harry caught up with Ginger.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she told him. They kept walking in silence.

"So why'd Clarissa leave you?" He asked.

"Draco said he wanted to show her something. I don't care, that was our last class. We only has three," Ginger said.

"No defense against the Dark Arts?" Harry asked.

"Nope."

"No Charms?"

"Next semester," she said.

"Is there a reason you're not talking to me?" he asked as they started going down another flight of stairs.

"I'm talking to you, what are we doing right now?" she said sarcastically.

"Okay, well I got another class. I'll see you later."

"Yeah…" he went away.

Ginger came to the picture.

"Password?" the lady asked.

"Weaselsticks," Ginger said.

"No, I'm sorry, that's not it," she said.

"You mean our password change?" Ginger asked.

"At any given time," the picture answered.

"Oh come on, I'm new here, let me in. Please," Ginger said.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that," the lady said.

"Fine…" Ginger said, she sat down.

"Great idea! Sit and wait," the picture said.

"You know it."

"So you're new, where from?"

"Wisconsin."

"Wisconsin? Oh America! I bet its different there."

Their conversation continued until Ron and Harry came walking up a hour and a half later.

"Why are you sitting out here?" Harry asked.

"She's enjoying a conversation with me," the picture said.

"I forgot, well, didn't know the password changed," Ginger told them.

"Oh, that's understandable," Ron said.

"Password?" the lady asked.

"Acid Rain," Harry said. They crawled through.

"Where's Clarissa?" Ron asked, searching the common room.

"What do you care?" Ginger asked him. He didn't answer. They sat down at a table.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked Ginger.

"Nothing, I'm tired, I think I'll head to bed," she said getting up.

"Its only 3:45," Harry said. Ginger didn't listen.

* * *

**Comment please... **

**  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Stupid Stuff

**Note to Reader:**

Here's chapter 8 for ya! ... wooo

We do not own any of JK Rowling Characters. (Almost) all the other characters are in fact real people (Ginger, Clarissa and Alyssa)

* * *

Clarissa walked into the common room with Lavender about half an hour after Ginger went to bed.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you later," she said to Lavender. She walked up to Harry. "Where's my bitch?" she asked him.

"Went to bed," Ron said.

"I asked Harry," Clarissa said. Ron's face grew red.

"Yeah, she went to sleep. She said she was tired. Where were you?" Harry asked.Clarissa smiled.

"Oh I was with Draco. He's so fun and hot. We got high together. It was so romantic," she said, staring into space. She got up. "I'm meeting him later tonight. Its going to be so much fun!" She went to see Ginger.

"Dude, wake the frick up!" Clarissa said, walking into their room.

"I am up," Ginger said sitting up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Clarissa asked.

"Nothing, I'm tired."  
"Oh," Clarissa said, sitting on her bed.

"Where were you?" Ginger asked.

"I was with Draco."

"Doing what?"

"Sat on the steps outside, just talking."

"About what?"

"Stupid stuff. Some crazy dude who tried taking over the world, how his dad is verbally abusive, yeah, stupid stuff."

"Sounds wild," Ginger said.

"Yeah…"

"So are you going to keep going out with Draco?" Ginger asked.

"I guess, I want to make Ron jealous but I really like Draco."

"Dude, it hasn't been two days and you're the whore of the school. Way to go Chris," Ginger told her. Clarissa laughed.

"Maybe Harry will be next," she joked.

"That's not funny dude," Ginger said, not smiling.

"Sorry, when do we eat? I'm frickin starving!"

"Half an hour or so," Ginger said. They went into the common room.

"Its so crowded!" Clarissa said.

"Well, there's no classes, so all members of the house are here, most likely," Ginger said. They looked for a quiet place to sit. They walked to an empty table.

"What are we supposed to do? There's no entertainment," Clarissa complained.

"I don't know, we could wander around, is that allowed?"

"I'm too lazy."

"Lets go down to the Great Hall, we can talk down there," Ginger said.

"He's so hot," Ginger said.

"Who?" Clarissa asked during supper.

"Harry."

"Oh, yeah, no comment," Clarissa said. They looked at Harry and Ron. Hermione wasn't' sitting by them.

"Here comes your boyfriend," Ginger said. Draco walked up.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey! What's up?" Clarissa asked.

"Not too much, I thought I'd come over and say hi to you ladies and to see if we're still on for later on."

"Of course we are!" Clarissa said. Draco looked at Harry and Ron.

"Weasely looking over here. I hate him…"

Clarissa laughed, " I'm sure you do." Ginger just sat quietly, she didn't agree with Clarissa's idea. If they weren't talking to Ron, that meant less Harry.

"Okay, I'll see you later tonight," he said.

"Bye Draco," Clarissa said.

"Bye. Later Ginger," he walked away.

"So Ron was watching?" Clarissa asked Ginger.

"It looked like he was," Ginger said.

"So my plan is working. We've only been here a day but it feels like forever." Ginger agreed. They finished eating and went to their common room.

When they entered it, it was close to empty. They went to sit in the comfortable chairs by the window.

"So, at around ten I'm meeting Draco outside of here," Clarissa said.

"Super," Ginger said.

"Dude, just think, we made it through our first full day at Hogwarts," Clarissa told her, somewhat proud.

"I know! Hopefully it won't be so boring later on," Ginger said. Time passed and they went to bed. Clarissa snuck out and returned.

A week went by and they weren't so bored. They had a lot of homework for only three classes. Then one day at breakfast they both received mail. Two giant owls dropped packages down in front of them.

"Oh My God! Do you know what these are?" Clarissa said, standing up.

"Yeah!" Ginger said, equally excited."We finally got our frickin broomsticks!" Clarissa looked at Harry and Ron.

"We can't let them teach us to fly! It'd be way too weird!"

"Not really… only if you make it weird. Just pretend nothing happened," Ginger told her.

"Why can't Draco teach us, come on. I think Goyle has a thing for you!" Clarissa said.

"Um, no. I want Harry and Ron. Nothing against Draco, his friend just creep me out. They're always with him. Even when he's with you!" Clarissa frowned.

"Fine… only because you're my best bitch," She said. They walked over to Ron and Harry.

* * *

**Comment please... it's greatly appreciated!**

**P.S. - Happy Holidays! **


	9. Chapter 9: Flying Lessons

**Note to Reader:**

Chapter 9- Fights, Fights and more Fights.. That explains this chapter

We do not own any of JK Rowling Characters. (Almost) all the other characters are in fact real people (Ginger, Clarissa and Alyssa)

* * *

"Hey you two, we got our brooms!" Clarissa announced smiling.

"Great! We can teach you, well start teaching you after potions," Harry said.

"Super," Ginger said. They went to put their brooms away and get their books.

They both couldn't pay attention to what the Professor Mcgonagall was saying during transfiguration. They were too excited at the thought of flying. After class they stood in the hallway talking with Draco.

"Why are you two so excited?" he asked.

"We get to learn how to fly!" Clarissa told him.

"When did you start taking that class?" he asked surprised.

"Its not a class, Ron and Harry are teaching us," Clarissa told him. Draco's smiled faded.

"Potter and Weasely? You're taking lessons with them?" he asked.

"Yeah we made them promise that they'd hold quidditch tryouts off until they taught us," Clarissa said.

"You're trying out for quidditch?" he asked again, even more surprised.

"Yeah, we are," Ginger said. Draco looked around.

"You do know I'm in quidditch, and I'd hate to beat my girlfriend and her bestfriend. Besides Crabbe, Goyle and I can teach you to fly," he told them. Ginger and Clarissa exchanged looks. "What?" Draco asked.

"You tell him," Clarissa said to Ginger.

"We think your friends are creepy," Ginger said.

"Why?" Draco was confused.

"Because they follow you around everywhere, they're like… your bodyguards or something," Clarissa told him honestly. Draco smiled and nodded his head.

"Okay, fine. Let Potter and Weasly teach you. I'll see you in Potions," he walked away with Crabbe and Goyle.

Ginger and Clarissa sat with Harry in their usual row in Potions

"What's going on with you and Draco?" Harry said. Clarissa didn't answer.

"They had a fight," Ginger said. Harry laughed.

"Figures. It was impossible for him to be nice," Harry said.

"Lets just get this frickin potion done!" Clarissa told them. Ginger and Harry went quiet.

"So are you breaking up with him?" Harry asked.

"Just drop it, okay?" Clarissa said loudly. It caught everyone's attention, they watched them.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"No, I really don't thing its any of your business!" Clarissa told him.

"No, you're taking it, calm down. What I meant was…" Draco walked up and cut him off.

"Shut it Potter. Leave her alone. You heard her, its none of your business. So leave it," he said coldly. Harry turned red. Snape walked over.

"Is there a problem here Draco? Potter?" he asked.

"Potter was just harassing Clarissa and I thought I'd stop it," Draco said. Snape looked at Harry.

"I do believe you never served the first detention I gave you."

"No sir," Harry said.

"Your next three Saturdays are mine," Snape said. " As for you Draco, go back to your work. I'm sure miss Pamonicutt can handle things. Am I right?" He looked at Clarissa.

"Yes sir," she said.

"Good, everyone get back to work!" Snape yelled.

Harry and Ron came to sit by Ginger and Clarissa.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what happened in Potions, you're right, its none of my business," Harry told Clarissa.

"Forget about it. I'm sorry, I over reacted. I was just upset," Clarissa said.

"So are you two still coming to the quidditch field to learn to fly?" Ron asked trying not to look at Clarissa.

"Yeah for sure!" Ginger said.

"Okay, so when you two are done eating, go down there," Ron said. They left Clarissa and Ginger. A few minutes later they went to get their brooms and headed out towards the field.

"Dude, where's the field?" Clarissa asked Ginger.

"I don't know… why do you always ask me?" Ginger said.

"I don't know it's a habit I guess," Clarissa said, looking for the quidditch field.

"Lost again?" said a familiar voice behind them.

"Draco!" Clarissa said when she turned around and saw him and his friends.

"The quidditch field, right?" he asked them.

"Yeah…" Ginger said.

"Allow me to lead the way," he said. He walked them down the steep hill to a empty field surrounded by stands. Harry and Ron saw Draco and reluctantly walked up to greet them.

"Hello," Harry said.

"Hi," Ginger answered. Clarissa didn't due to the fact that she was sucking face with Draco.

"I really wish I didn't have to see that," Ron said.

"It was your choice," Ginger said. She hit Clarissa on the shoulder. Draco and Clarissa both looked at her smiling. "Can we just learn to fly already? If you wanted to see Draco so bad he can teach you. I never really wanted to fly anyway," Ginger said, starting to walk back to the castle. She turned around. "Someone show me the freakin way back!" she yelled. Clarissa stood speechless that Ginger flipped out on her.

"Have fun," Harry told Clarissa as he and Ron walked towards Ginger. And the three of them disappeared leaving Clarissa alone with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, that was a surprise," Draco said.

"I know! I wonder what's pissin her off?" Clarissa said. She looked back at the way they had come, to see of Ginger was coming back, she didn't see her. She looked at Malfoy and his friends, they had evil-looking smiles on their faces. "You three aren't going to gang rape me… are you?" she asked, half serious. Draco busted out laughing.

"Of course not! Why? Did you wanna take our relationship to the next level?" he asked quickly. She laughed.

"No… not yet," she told him.

"Not yet, does that mean you will in the future?" he asked again.

"Shut up and teach me to frickin fly," she said.

"Fine…" Draco began their lesson.

* * *

**Comment are the best X-mas gift ever... and so easy to do too!  
**

**P.S. - Happy (Insert Holiday Here) !  
**


	10. Chapter 10: One Week

**Note to Reader:**

Chapter 10 - come and get it!

We do not own any of JK Rowling Characters. (Almost) all the other characters are in fact real people (Ginger, Clarissa and Alyssa)

* * *

Ginger went to sit at a table in the Gryffendor common room. Hermione was watching her from the other side of the room. Ron walked up to Ginger and sat down next to her.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey," Ginger said.

"So, what happened back there?," he asked.

"Dude, she turned into such a freakin whore! Draco goes everywhere with us, and his two friends freak the hell out of me. And since we always have Draco around, Harry and you are never around, so I have no one to talk to, or a Harry to look at!" Ginger said. Ron smiled.

"You like Harry?"

"I guess," she told him. They sat quiet for a couple of moments.

"You do know Clarissa is only going out with Draco to make you jealous, right?" Ginger asked him.

"Yeah, I figured that out," Ron said.

"Figured what out?" Harry asked, sitting down by them.

"Lots of things," Ron told him.

"Oh, so are you okay?" Harry asked Ginger.

"Super," she said.

"That's super," Harry told her. Ron looked at Ginger, then Harry, then back to Ginger. She looked back at him and they laughed.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Ron said.

"Yeah, nothing," Ginger assured him.

"So are you mad at Clarissa?" Harry asked her.

"Kinda, yeah. I mean she kinda dumped me for a guy."

"How so?" Harry asked, sounding as if he was on Clarissa's side.

"Well, like I said, she kinda dumped me. In our spare time she goes to see him, leaving me alone. I mean, yeah she can hang out with him but she's never alone with me, except for when we eat. And like today. You two were going to teach us to fly, and she stands there making out with Draco! You know she's doing it to make Ron jealous but its obviously not working and its really disgusting me," Ginger told Harry.

"Well, maybe she really likes him, and its not about Ron anymore," Harry said.

"Dude, are you sticking up for her? I thought you hated Malfoy with some sick passion?" Ginger said.

"Yeah, what's with all this?" Ron asked too.

"No, I do hate Malfoy but what about Clarissa? Maybe, and maybe I'm wrong, maybe she really like him," Harry said.

"Well that doesn't mean its okay to dump me for him! And you're dumb, you are sticking up for her!" Ginger told him.

"No, I'm not, Ginger, I'm on your frickin side!" Harry said. Ginger and Ron laughed. "Now what?" Harry asked, getting angry.

"You said frickin," Ginger said.

"I did," Harry said, laughing. Hermione walked over.

"Excuse me! Some people are trying to get work done!" She said. Still laughing Harry looked at her.

"Hermione, you need to chill the frick out!" he told her. He mouth dropped open and she turned and walked out of the common room. They continued to laugh.

Over the next two weeks Ginger avoided Clarissa and stuck with Harry and Ron. Draco and Clarissa became closer and they eventually were seen out of the company of Crabbe and Goyle. On the first weekday of October, Clarissa came up to Harry, Ron and Ginger in Potions.

"Hey," she said to them. Harry and Ron didn't look at her. Ginger looked at her.

"Hi…" Ginger said.

"So, how's it going? Lavender hasn't told me anything lately, What's up?" Clarissa asked.

"Not too much. I mean, I'm sure if there was anything good, I'd tell you," Ginger said. Clarissa looked at Ron and Harry.

"Really? Nothings going on?" Clarissa asked, as if she knew something Ginger didn't . Ron stood up and put his arm around Ginger.

"Its okay Ginger. We should tell her now," Ron said.

"What?" Clarissa and Ginger asked. Harry watched them.

"Ginger and I started dating two weeks ago," Ron said. Clarissa looked at Ginger.

"You gotta be frickin kidding me?" she said. Ginger caught on to what Ron was doing.

"Nope, sorry Chris. It just sorta happened," Ginger told her.

"Well, have a nice frickin time," Clarissa said, walking back to Draco.

"What the heck?" Ginger asked.

"What?' Ron said.

"Why'd you do that? Its only going to piss her off more!" Ginger said, she looked at Harry, hoping he'd agree with her. He was staring at his book.

"No, it won't. Beside, she has Draco. What does she care if she care if you went out with me?"

"But now you two are going to have to act like you're going out," Harry said.

"So, no one cares!" Ron said.

"You're going to make Hermione hate us more than ever!" Harry said again.

"Big deal! She'll get over it," Ron said.

"You don't understand," Harry said.

"What don't I understand?' Ron demanded.

"You have to act like you two are actually going out!" Harry yelled.

"We can do that," Ron said. Ginger decided to stay quiet.

"Well, maybe you should've ran your master plan by Ginger first!" Harry said.

"What's is your problem with all this?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, forget it, forget it all of it. Lets just get our potion done before Snape…" Before Harry could finish Professor Snape walked up.

"Potter and Weasley… Talking? Why aren't you helping Miss Pieper with your potion. You see, I'm saying 'your' because its yours too."

"Sorry sir, Ron was just arguing with the way we were doing things," Harry said.

"Get back to work," Snape said coldly and walked away.

That night the three of them were sitting in front of the fire.

"Clarissa hates me now. Thanks a freakin lot," Ginger said.

"Give my plan time! It'll work, trust me," Ron said.

"Ron, I've seen you do magic, wait, try to do magic and if your plans are anything like that, your plan sucks. No offense, its true," Ginger said to him. Harry laughed.

"Just trust me," Ron said.

"One week, " Ginger told him, "One week and if your plan doesn't work I'm 'breaking up' with you."

"Okay, one week it's a deal."

"I suppose I can wait one week," Harry said extremely quiet.

"What?" Ron and Ginger asked together.

"Nothing, I was thinking out loud, sorry," Harry said.

* * *

**Leaving comments are not just the right thing to do, they are the best thing to do!**

hehe, gawd i need a life...


	11. Chapter 11: We found out together

**Note to Reader:**

Chapter 11 .. okay.. um.. yeah

We do not own any of JK Rowling Characters. (Almost) all the other characters are in fact real people (Ginger, Clarissa and Alyssa)

* * *

Clarissa was in the Great Hall with Draco.

"Gingers such a frickin slut. Like she goes out with Ron!"

"Why do you care so much?" Draco asked her.

"Because I do! Besides, she's my best bitch, why wouldn't she tell me?"

"You two are fighting…"

"So, who the frick cares?"

"YOU TWO! Come on, you know you both miss each other," Draco told her.

"Still, why the heck would she go out with Ron? She hates his red hair!"

"How do you know?"

"When we were talking about who was hot and who was not, I said something about his hot red hair and she said she hated it, so it doesn't make sense!"

"You like Weasely?"

"I did, you knew that, but I like you, a lot!" Clarissa said.

"So do you still like him?" Draco asked again. Clarissa went quiet, she did but she really liked Draco.

"Of course not!" she lied. Draco looked at her, wondering if she told the truth. He didn't care, she was with him, not Weasley.

"Wonderful," he said. They got up and he walked her to the picture of the old fat lady. "Bye," he said.

"I'll see you in the morning," she said. He was leaning in to kiss her when Ginger came out of the portrait hole.

Draco pulled his head back, " Bye Clarissa," he looked at Ginger, " Ginger." He walked off fast.

"Hey," Ginger said.

"Hey, where are you going?" Clarissa asked.

"I was going to see if the Library was still open."

"Oh, I'll go with you," Clarissa said.

"Um, okay…" They walked down the hall.

"So, you and Ron, huh?" Clarissa asked.

"Yeah. Me and Ron," Ginger said.

"How'd that happen?"

"I don't know. It just kinda surprised me."

"Well, that's cool."

"Do you still like him?" Ginger asked.

"You're going out with him, I can't," Clarissa told her.

"But if I wasn't?"

"But you are."

"What if I'm not?"

"Ginger, you are."

"Clarissa, I'm not."

"Shut up , yes you are!"

"Dude, no, we're doing it to piss you off. He decided to in Potions today, I didn't know, We found out together."

"Seriously?" Clarissa asked.

"Yes, but don't tell Ron I told you," Ginger said.

"Dude, this is so frickin awesome!"

"Hey, you're going out with Draco," Ginger reminded her. Clarissa's smile faded.

"Damn, that's a problem!"

"Okay, wait, are we cool now?" Ginger asked.

"Yeah, we're good…why?"

"Ron wants to give this a week to piss you off, lets go along with it," Ginger said.

"Why?" Clarissa asked.

"Do you really wanna go out with Draco? Or would you rather have Ron around?"

"Ron, for sure."

"So maybe you can like, piss off Draco off by talking about Ron and he'll brake up with you. That way, you don't seem like a whore," Ginger said.

"That's true," Clarissa said. So they decided to pretend to be mad at each other for the rest of the week.

The next day Draco met Clarissa in the History of Magic doorway.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey Buddy!" she said as she hit him on the shoulder.

"Ouch… what was that for?" he asked her, rubbing his shoulder.

"You're dumb." They walked into the classroom.

"So did you talk t Ginger last night? That was really awkward," Draco said as they sat down. Clarissa looked over at Ginger.

"No, she walked right past me," she lied.

"That's very unfortunate," he told her.

"Yeah, but she's such a bitch for going out with Ron."

"I still don't know why you care so much!" he said to her.

"Well, lets just pay attention. I don't wanna talk about it," Clarissa said, staring at the extremely short instructor.

"So, did Clarissa say anything to you? I saw you walking in the hall together," Ron asked.

"Yeah, she just wanted to know what was up with us," she answered.

"Us, as in her and you or us, as in you and me," Ron asked confused.

"You and me," Ginger clarified.

"What did you tell her?" Ron asked her.

"Exactly what you wanted her to know!" Ginger told him.

"I still don't quite understand what you're gaining for this," Harry said to Ron.

I've told you, it will make those two talk to each other and make Clarissa realize she really like me!" Ron said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Good luck with that."

Lunch was quiet for the first half of it, it livened up when Clarissa walked up to the three of them.

"Hey you guys! God, its been like frickin forever since I've talked to you!"

"Yeah, no kidding," Harry said.

"So, when are we having quid ditch tryouts?" Clarissa asked Harry.

"This weekend. How's your flying?"

"Fantastic, Draco is a master at it," she said.

"Good, so well see it Saturday," Harry said to her. They were all quiet.

"So… how about that weather?" Clarissa asked.

"Very nice," Ginger said.

"Exquisite," Ron added.

"Okay, this is really weird. I'm going away now," Clarissa told them She walked over by Lavender.

* * *

**Comments! ahhh! **don't ask... 


	12. Chapter 12: Clothes MUST stay on!

**Note to Reader:**

FINALLY CHAPTER 12... now i better see some dancing! gawd! i procratonate too much... yeah

We do not own any of JK Rowling Characters. (Almost) all the other characters are in fact real people (Ginger, Clarissa and Alyssa)

* * *

"That was really weird," Harry said.

"No kidding," Ginger said.

"So what do we do now?" Ron asked.

"Without Clarissa we can't do that…one thing," Harry said, sounding disappointed.

"You'll get over that mate!" Ron said, slapping him on his back. Harry hit him on the shoulder.

"I'm not your mate, mate," he told Ron.

"Ouch… that hurt. Why would you do that? You know I bruise easily!" Ron complained.

"Sorry, I forgot," Harry said.

"Okay… So now seriously, what are we going to do?" Ginger asked them.

"Hey! Lets play hide and go seek!" Harry said.

"With three people?" Ron asked.

"No, we'll have Clarissa play!"

"So four people? That's more retarded then three!" Ron laughed.

"Shut up, lets just play. This castle is huge, its going to take forever to find us," Ginger said.

"So who's playing?" Ron asked.

"You, Ginger, Clarissa, and me," Harry said.

"Okay, I'll go get Clarissa," Ron said, walking towards Clarissa, Who was standing near Draco in the back of the room.

"What do want Wesley?" Draco asked Ron when he approached them.

"Clarissa, can I talk to you?" Ron asked.

"Um, Okay…" she said, not moving.

"Alone," Ron added.

"No, you can say it here," Draco said, putting his arm around Clarissa.

"Fine, Ginger wants to know if you want to play hide and seek with us?" he asked.

"No frickin way! Hide and Seek! Heck Yes!" Clarissa said.

"I want to play," Draco pouted.

"Of course you can dear! Right Ron?" Clarissa asked him.

"Well, I don't know, Ginger-"

"She would want me to play. We're friends!" Draco said, cutting him off.

"Fine Malfoy, you can play," Ron said reluctantly.

"Yeah!" Clarissa yelled. They walked over to Harry and Ginger.

"Draco wanted to play, I hope you two don't mind," Clarissa told them. Ginger and Harry looked at each other.

"Of course not," Ginger said.

"Okay, here's the rules-" Harry started but Clarissa cut him off.

"Hey! Lets play in pairs! I'll hide with Draco. Ginger can hide with Ron and Harry, you can find a partner!"

"Why do I have to be with Ron?" Ginger asked.

"Because you're going out," Clarissa said.

"Fine…," Ginger said.

"Who am I going to go with?" Harry asked.

"LAVANDER!" Clarissa yelled. She came running over.

"Yeah?" Lavander asked.

"Hey, we're playing hide and seek and Harry needs a partner. Wanna play?" Clarissa asked.

"Why isn't Ginger is partner?" she asked.

"Why would she want to be my partner?" Harry asked.

"Because she's going out with Ron!" Clarissa said.

"Oh, when did that happen?" Lavender asked.

"Two or three weeks ago," Draco said.

"Okay I'll play," Lavender said.

"Super," Clarissa said.

"Okay, now, these are the rules," Harry announced loudly. They listened intently. "You must stay with your partner at all times. Once you hide in one spot, you MUST STAY THERER. No moving around. No going outside. When I say outside I mean no forest, quid ditch fields, things like that. The outside steps are okay. No hiding in dormitories or in another house's rooms. And lastly, clothes MUST stay on at all times."

"Why?" Clarissa complained.

"Rules are rules. Anyone want to add something?" Harry asked them.

"You can't use your invisibility cloak Potter!" Draco said.

"Fair enough," Harry said, "Any more additions?" No one answered him.

"Who's counting first?" Ron asked.

"Good point, Clarissa, Ginger and Lavender. I'm thinking of a number one through ten, who ever closest is it," Harry told them.

"Six," Clarissa guessed.

"Seven," Lavender said.

"Two," Ginger said lastly.

"Lavender, we're counting first. You guys have five minutes," Harry said. They scattered off.

"Where are we going to frickin hide?" Clarissa asked Draco.

"Calm down, I know this castle very well," he said to her.

"You had better! I swear to God, if we get lost, I'll kill you," she said.

"You can't kill me, I'm too good looking!"

"Draco, don't flatter yourself!" she told him honestly.

"Wait, you don't think I'm sexy?" he asked.

"Dude, you're wasting time, let's hide!"

"Fine, but I want to continue this conversation."

"Fine," she said to humor him. They walked into an empty classroom and hid behind the front desk.

"Ginger, will you wait up! How do you even know where you're going?" Ron asked her quietly.

"I don't, I'm just trying to lose you," she said to him.

"What? Why?" he asked confused. She turned around.

"You and this stupid pretending-to-go-out thing! I could be partners with Harry right now! For all I know him and Lavender could be sucking face now!"

"Well, I think its working. Clarissa and Malfoy have been fighting a lot lately."

"Clarissa knows!"

"What?" Ron asked surprised.

"Yeah, I said it. Clarissa knows. We made up the other night. She's just trying to get Draco to dump her, so she doesn't seem like a whore when she hooks up with you afterwards! You're so dumb!" Ginger yelled. A few girls passing by looked.

"So Clarissa does like me?" Ron asked.

"Yes! Now lets find a place to hide!"

Ron stood still and smiled. They entered an empty classroom, coincidentally the same as Clarissa and Draco. They hid under some desks.

* * *

**sorry for the wait, but yeah... **

**comments would be nice, maybe they will entice me to type this more! ... heh ... blackmail work just as well!**

**i'm losing.. just ignore me here... **


	13. Chapter 13: American Whore

**Note to Reader:**

Woo Chapter 13... lucky 13! its pretty long! ;) Finally DONE with this notebook on to the next! (well i have little less then half a page to type but it pretty much done..) Enjoy!

We do not own any of JK Rowling Characters. (Almost) all the other characters are in fact real people (Ginger, Clarissa and Alyssa)

* * *

"So Clarissa really likes me?" Ron whispered. Clarissa and Draco listened, Draco stared at Clarissa. 

"Be quiet people can hear us!" Ginger told him.

"Well, I'm curious I really like her. I can't see her and Malfoy actually being serious. Malfoy's such an ass." Draco was about to stand up but Clarissa pulled him back down.

"Did you hear something?" Ginger asked Ron.

"No, Why?"

"Nevermind, be quiet," she whispered.

"No, tell me more about you feelings for Clarissa," Draco said, using his magic to make himself sound like Ginger.

"Put your wand away!" Clarissa said.

"Clarissa?" Ginger asked the room.

"Clarissa? What?" Ron asked.

Ginger stood up, "Clarissa! I know you're in here. I heard your freakin voice!"

Ron stood up, "Ginger, no ones in here, its empty."

"Dude, I know Clarissa's voice that was so her!" The classroom door opened. Harry and Lavander entered.

"Um, you guys are it. Next time, don't yell," Harry said.

"Shut up! We quit anyways. Clarissa get your ass out here!" Harry looked at Ron.

"Who is she talking to?" he whispered.

"QUIET!" Ginger yelled. She walked to the front of the room and looked under the desk. "I told you guys!"

They watched as Clarissa and Draco emerged from under the desk.

"Well, she's got some good hearing!" Ron said Harry nodded.

"I feel things are going to get complicated, I'm going… somewhere else," Lavender said, and she left the room. Draco was glaring at Ron.

"Well, how about this? We're all here and having a blast!" Ginger said. Ron's face was turning red.

"Did I miss something?" Harry asked Ginger.

"Shh… just watch," She said. Draco took a step forward.

"You like my girlfriend, Weasley?" he asked.

"I…I, um, I…" Ron stammered.

"Draco, leave him alone," Clarissa said.

"Answer me Weasley!" Draco yelled.

"Draco, shut up!" Clarissa said. He looked at Clarissa.

"You're sticking up for him?"

"Yeah," she said, unsure of herself.

"Fine, have him. You and I, we're over," Draco walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Clarissa stared at the door, as if she would walk back through.

"This was dramatic," Harry whispered to Ginger.

"Oh my frickin god… he just dumped me!" Clarissa said. No one said anything. "He… dumped me!" she kept repeating it in disbelief.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Ginger finally asked.

"I thought so, but he, I don't know," she was speechless.

"He wasn't that hot anyways," Ginger added.

"…yeah…" Clarissa said. They were quiet. "I feel like fields," Clarissa told them. Ginger laughed. Harry and Ron were confused.

"You aren't THAT bad yet," Ginger assured her.

"Yet!" Clarissa laughed.

"This is awkward," Harry finally spoke up.

"Yeah, are we all good now?" Ron added.

"I think so," Clarissa told them. They walked to the Gryffendor common room.

"Are you okay with Draco dumping you?" Ginger asked Clarissa.

"Yeah, I think so. I mean, this is what I wanted, right?" she asked Ginger.

"You said that, but we only decided that last night. Were you waiting a while longer?"

"I don't know. I'm not going out with Ron yet. Its just weird."

"Yeah, I understand that," Ginger said.

"I'm going to walk around I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, later." She watched Clarissa leave. Ginger walked over to Harry.

"This has to be on of the few times all year that I've seen you alone," Ginger said him.

"Yeah, besides Ron, Hermione's pretty much my only other friend. Well, was my friend," Harry said.

"That's kinda sad, but I'm sure Hermione's still your friend, we'll be gone soon enough."

"Yeah, to be honest thought I really don't miss her all that much. She just criticized us and rubbed it in that she was smarter the Ron and me."

"Like fields."

"Yeah, like her. Who ever she is."

"So potions is going to be interesting today," Ginger said.

"I assume it will be." They were quiet. "Ginger, I've got to tell you-," Harry was cut off by Ron running up.

"Whoa, hold your ponies. Why are you all excited?" Ginger asked Ron.

"I'm going to ask her out in potions!" Ron said.

"No!" Ginger yelled. Everyone in the common room looked at them. "I mean, no, not yet," Ginger said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"She just broke up with Draco, its too weird. Wait until I tell you its okay."

"But that could take forever," Ron frowned.

"No, just wait. She's not going to hook up with anyone in the mean time."

"Fine…" Ron said.

"So now what were you saying Harry?" Ginger asked. Ron looked at him too.

"It was nothing, forget about it."

"Okay… How long before we have to leave for potions?"

"An hour," Ron said.

"Well, the least you can do is go find Clarissa and talk to her," Ginger told Ron. Without saying a word, he dashed off. "He's so dumb," Ginger laughed. A boy named Seamus, who was also a sixth year came up to them.

"Hey Harry, hey Ginger," he said.

"Hey," they said in unison.

"Ginger, I've got to ask you something," Seamus said.

"Um, okay, go for it," she said.

"Your friend, Clarissa, is she seeing anyone?" he asked. Harry laughed. Ginger hit him and told him to shut up.

"No, she isn't. Why do you ask?" Ginger asked him.

"My friend, Neville likes her and is too scared to talk to her. So he asked me to but I never see her, so I decided to ask you." Ginger smiled.

"She's single. I'll ask her about him and tell you later."

"Works for me," Seamus said.

"See you later," Harry told him. He walked away.

"What an American Whore," Ginger said.

"Yeah… do you want to go out with me? She's a whore." Ginger stopped laughing.

"What?" she asked.

"I said she's a whore," Harry answered.

"Before that."

"Oh, do you want to go out with me?" Harry asked.

"Heck yes!" Ginger said.

"Super," Harry said.

* * *

you know comments are nice.. but i guess if you don't love me as much as you say.. i guess a dry hump is fine... 

**i hate you all, wow i'm being emo today... maybe i should cut myself.. hmm... possibly.. but then again i have stuff to do and people to rape... yeah... ignore me...**

Comments!


End file.
